


Guidance

by Demonkel



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonkel/pseuds/Demonkel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic incident, Pitch loses his eyes and memory of the incident. As a result he has to depend on the Guardians to help find out what exactly happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a challenge to try and get myself to write each night. So this should be a daily update. The next chapters will be longer.

Darkness; it was all that he could remember until there was a light and pain. Pain so intense that words fail to describe it and Pitch wasn't in the position to do so anyways. His body ached from the pain and the light that was so blinding. He wasn’t sure where he was or what happened to him. All he knew now was pain.

“Help…” Did he say that? Was he the one asking for help? Was he asking for help to get rid of the pain? “Why is he…” No. That was someone else. Pitch shifted a little, causing a gasp of pain to leave him. Moving was bad, but so was being touched. He silently screamed as a warm hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up into a sitting position. 

“Stop!” That was him. Pitch’s voice came out broken but firm. Whoever’s hand that had been grabbing him, released and he fell back to the ground. Still the pain was there, more intense than ever.

“What’s wrong with him?” That voice again. Pitch could barely recognize it. His head was pounding and the pain was not receding. He wasn't sure if there was a response to the question. 

“Hurts…”Pitch managed to gasp out, finding just enough strength to curl a little into himself. Wet, something under Pitch was wet and beginning to freeze. Something cold touched his face and the pain finally faded just a little bit. 

“It must have been strong.” The voice said. Pitch was sure he knew that voice, it was becoming clearer as the cold began to spread out over his face and body. His body relaxing as the cold fought off the pain. After a few moments of cold, Pitch finally opened his eyes. Darkness. This wasn't right. 

“My eyes.” The source of the cold seemed to move and trace the outside of his eyes. He felt that, so clearly something was wrong with them, if he couldn't see the source. 

“They’re gone.” He was informed by the voice. Pitch wanted to be surprised by this revelation. He really did but the cold left and the pain was returning. He gave a soft cry, body tensing once again in pain. The cold quickly returned, once again focused on his face. “Sorry.” The voice mumbled, portraying both guilt and annoyance. 

“I know you.” Pitch stated softly after a moment. Pitch swore he could feel the cold tense before relaxing again. 

“Yeah.” 

“Who…” he trailed off, his eyelids drifting close once again. His head hurt too much to figure out who it was. For now, he’d let the darkness take him again. Then maybe, just maybe, he could remember why he was in such pain and who the owner of the voice was. But for now, darkness was once again his friend.


	2. Help

It wasn't everyday that Jack Frost stumbled upon the King of Nightmares in a middle of a field, lying in small pool of water from the last of the fall rains. It was completely by chance that Jack had decided to race through the sky of such a small town, then again it didn't help that he was also racing Baby Tooth.

“Go get North, please.” Jack said, landing far enough away to both see Pitch and not get attacked easily. He was tense, waiting for an attack that didn't seem to be coming. He hesitated for a moment longer before creeping forward, his staff at the ready. Before he could reach Pitch, North’s sledge landed behind him. North jumped for the sledge, his sabers are the ready as he approached Jack. 

“What has happened Jack?” Jack had stopped several feet away from Pitch, but the Guardian’s seemed focused more on Jack then the lump of shadows behind him. 

“It’s Pitch Black.” He motioned with his staff to behind him. “Baby Tooth and I were racing when I saw him.” North looked around him before looking at the lump that was Pitch. 

“Strange.” North mumbled as he carefully approached the lump. Jack jumped to the other side of Pitch, but before he landed he noticed something written into the ground. The words were deep and now filled with water. 

“Help…” Jack read aloud, drawing North’s attention to him. 

“What was that Jack?” 

“Why is he like this…” Jack asked, motioning down towards the ground where the words were written. North looked over Pitch before humming to himself. Finally, Pitch shifted, crying out softly at the movement. Jack watched passively as North reached down, grabbing Pitch’s arm and pulling him up. 

“Stop!” It was from Pitch. Both Jake and North looked startled. North was so startled from the broken sound of Pitch’s voice that he released his arm. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jack asked, leaning against his staff as it dug into the ground. North frowned down at the pathetic form that was now Pitch Black. 

“I’m not sure. But something terrible has happened if even the King of Nightmares cannot move. Something or someone must have attacked him.”

“Hurts…” Jack knelt down next to Pitch with a frown. He reached out and touched the side of Pitch’s face. He tried to control his power but couldn't help from a thin layer of frost spreading out over Pitch’s skin. 

“It must have been strong.” Jack stated, watching as Pitch’s pain expression began to relax. North frowned, crouching down on the other side of Pitch. 

“Yes, something even stronger then Fear.” 

“My eyes.” Jack watched as Pitch opened his eyes. North gasped in horror but Jack was only able to trace the outside of his eyes. The horror of the nothingness where once striking golden eyes were was almost too much to do anything. 

“They’re gone.” Jack pulled away his hand, forcing himself to pull away from Pitch. The King of Nightmares released a pain cried. “Sorry.” He scowled softly, letting his fingers linger but his power spread over Pitch again. 

“It seems that your frost soothes whatever pain he’s in.” North said, watching both Pitch and Jack with a worried eye. 

“I know you.” Jack tensed, staring down at Pitch. He and North shared a look before Jack replied. 

“Yeah.”

“Who…” Pitch trailed off as his eyes drifted close. Jack looked over at North. 

“What should we do? Should we just leave him?” North shook his head as he reached out and positioned his arms under Pitch’s shoulders and legs.

“Keep hold of him. We don’t want to have him in anymore pain then he has to be.” Jack nodded and together they stood. Walking towards the sledge North maneuvered Jack in such a way that he was forced to be the first one in the sledge. “You might not like this but you’re going to need to hold him.” North grinned before making sure that Pitch was secure in Jack’s grasp. 

“Where are we going?”

“To my Workshop!” He laughed, tossing a snow globe and going through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to state how much I dislike trying to write North. Excuse me while I go listen to Russian accents.


	3. Awake

Pitch woke to the cold again, which meant no pain. He felt shaky and weak but oddly comfortable in the cold. 

“You’re finally awake.” Ah! The voice, it was back. “How are you feeling now?” Pitch turned towards the direction of the voice. 

“Better.” He muttered, his mind clearing as the darkness left. “Where am I?” 

“North’s Workshop.” Pitch frowned, pushing himself up gently. “Easy! You’re still weak.” Pitch allowed the cold hands to guide him to rest against the headboard of the bed he was resting on. 

Pitch felt his eyes widened as he finally recognized the voice and power. “Jack…Frost.” 

“Yeah that’s right.” Pitch laughed, letting his eyes fall closed, they were useless anyways. “Can you tell me what happened to you?” Pitch turned his head in the direction of Jack.

“Why the hell should I tell you something like that? After all Jack, we aren't exactly friends.” Jack tensed, glaring at Pitch. He has spent most of the night watching over Pitch and keeping constant contact to prevent him from feeling pain. Sandy and Bunnymund had come to the Workshop where they had found Jack in his vigil. North and Sandy had looked over Pitch to discover that the pain was coming from burns that were so deep and small in Pitch’s skin that they were barely able to see them. They covered his body and only   
Jack’s frost was able to get in deep enough to sooth the burns. Even now with Pitch awake, Jack made sure to keep a hand somewhere on Pitch’s body. 

“That may be so but if there is something out there stronger then you, we must know.” Pitch hummed, drumming his fingers against the bed as he tried to bring up the memories. Memories that were now associated with pain and light. 

“What exactly will I get in return? Can you return my eyes?” Pitch shouted, the memories urging him on. Jack flinched but didn't release Jack’s leg. Pitch must not have felt his hand as he tried to move farther away from Jack. The frost spirit just watched as Pitch faced the other direction, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m sorry, but if there is anything you can remember that might help us get who did this to you. We’ll stop them.” Jack watched as Pitch turned back towards him. 

“What exactly is wrong with? Why do you feel the need to still be touching me?” Jack bit his lower lip, considering what to say.

“You were burned. Small little burns that were deep but can hardly are seen. My frost is the only thing that can get in deep enough to stop the pain. We’re not sure how long it should take them to heal.” Pitch slowly nodded, one of his hands coming up to gingerly touch his face. He traced his face with just his finger tips, feeling only cold. 

“Thank you.” He muttered, turning away once more. Jack suppressed a smile as he watched him.

“Can you do anything about your eyes?” Jack asked, moving so that he was now sitting on the bed with Pitch. 

“Unfortunately no, I suppose I’ll now have to deal with having to figure out how to deal with getting around.” 

“Can’t your shadows help you?” Pitch considered this for a moment before smiling.

“I suppose I could, if they still listened to me. If you remember correctly they weren't exactly happy with me when you last saw me.” Jack flinched at the memory. 

“Yeah, I’d say sorry but I’m not.” He shrugged while remembering that it was the same day that Jamie believed in him. Speaking of which, he wasn't going to keep that snow day plan that they had been making since the start of winter. 

“As I suspected.” Both chuckled as they both settled more comfortably on the bed and in each other’s presence. Jack cleared his throat, focusing on Pitch’s face. He looked a little a bit as he faced the window that was letting in the evening light. The King of Nightmare’s skin had a blue tint to it due to Jack’s frost but other than that he didn't look much different. 

“Can you remember anything?” 

“I just remember…a bright light and pain. But before that only Darkness.” Jack tightened his grip on Pitch’s leg. Pitch turned to Jack, reaching out blindly for Jack. Jack grabbed his hand, giving him an idea of where he was. “When I remember who did this to me, I want to be there when you defeat them. I want to make them pay.” Jack shivered but didn't back away like his mind was telling too. “Now take me to North. We have much to talk about.”


	4. Meeting

Pitch scowled as they walked down the hall hand in hand. It was clear from the way that Jack was swinging their arms that he was at least finding some sort of amusement from this. Jack had a smirk on his face as he continuously swung their hands, the elves and yeti’s that passed by gave Jack and Pitch curious looks. Even though he was acting like walking hand in hand with Pitch down the hall was normal, he felt self-conscious. 

“We really need to figure out something better than this.” Jack muttered, tugging Pitch out of the way of a rushing yeti that was juggling several porcelain dolls. “Got any ideas?” Pitch opened his mouth to answer when they heard a loud crash from behind them.

“What was that?” Jack turned around, holding his staff behind his back as he did so. He laughed at the sight of two yetis and several elves in hemp. Unfortunately one of the yetis had been the one juggling the dolls. 

“Oh nothing to be worried about!” Pitch’s scowled deepened. 

“You better not be lying.” Jack laughter petered out as they walked into the globe room where North and the other Guardians had gathering. “Hey guys!” Jack raised their entangled hands and waved at the guardians. 

“Jack!” Toothiana flew over to him, grabbing both of his cheeks and pulling them a part to see inside of his mouth. “Oh good! Your teeth are looking wonderful!” She fluttered away, smiling and fluttering around him. 

“Uh, Thanks Tooth.” He smiled charmingly as they continued their approach towards the others. Bunnymund smirked at Jack as they approached, 

“Well, well, look at the happy couple!” Jack glared at the Easter Bunny. Pitch snarled, turning towards Bunnymund,

“It would be wiser if you kept your mouth shut Bunny.” Bunnymund laughed, poking Pitch in the chest with his boomerang. 

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do about? Send your shadows after me?” Pitch snarled again and wrenched his hand from Jack’s. Before Pitch could throw the punch he had been planning, Jack grabbed his robes and pulled him back.

“Stop! You’ll probably just miss him if you try to fight him.” This had the opposite affect that Jack had been hoping for. Instead of Bunnymund possibly getting punched, Jack was in fact punched in the stomach by the Nightmare King.

“Jack!” Tooth gasped, fluttering over to Jack as the frost sprite released his hold on Pitch’s robes. In truth, the punch didn't really hurt but the fact that someone Jack was just trying to help hit him, it hurt more. 

“I’m fine Tooth.” He grinned, rubbing the area where he was punched. North looked both concerned and angry as he watched the others. Sandy shifted uncomfortably behind him, his face sad while his eyes focused on Pitch. Said man straightened his robes and he turned towards the source of talking. Having to depend on sound was very difficult for the Nightmare King but he seemed to at least seem to be getting some sort of a hold of it. “Pitch? You doing okay?” Jack asked, concerned since he was no longer touching Pitch. 

“I’m fine for now. It appears that your frost does not melt right away. At the moment I’m just slightly uncomfortable.” Pitch understood that even though he might hit Jack that he was still needed until he was healed. “Let’s just get down to business. The sooner we find the bastard, who did this to me, the sooner we can go our separate ways.” Sandy frowned, looking between Jack and Pitch before pointing at the two and creating a question mark.

“We’re going to try and figure out something so I don’t have to constantly touch him.” Sandy nodded slowly before turning his attention back to the others. 

“We shall see what we can do about that later. For now let us focus on what happened to him.” North said, motioning towards Pitch. 

“Why are you doing this?” Pitch asked suddenly. Oh how he wished to have his eyes once more. He wanted to see their faces, wanted to know exactly what they wanted from him. 

“Because there is something or someone out there stronger then you and if they left you in this kind of condition…well I don’t even what to think of what they could do to the children of the world.” Tooth said, shaking her head at the thought of any child at all being harmed. Pitch bowed his head, face blank as the thought. It seemed that they were truly worried about whatever had attacked him.

“Unfortunately I can’t remember much of anything.” Pitch told them, crossing his arms over chest as his body began to ache once more. 

“What can you remember?” North prompted. Pitch just turned away, not wanting to think of the pain that was slowly returning to him. 

“He remembers a light and then pain.” Jack told them, stepping in front of Pitch. 

“I see.” North hummed, turning towards Sandy. “What do you think Sandy?” The Sandman thought for a moment before flashing a sun above his head. “Possible, but the sun would have burnt his whole body and not in…such a cruel way.” Jack moved in front of Pitch as he noticed the tightening of his grip on his arms. He reached out to touch Pitch but hesitated and thought better of it. 

“Perhaps if we returned where you found me I might be able to remember something, even if I can’t see my surroundings.” North laughed and smacked Pitch on the back, causing him to give a gasp of pain. North flinched back while Jack reached out and took hold of Pitch’s hand again. 

“That is a good idea. We shall do so. Come! We’ll take the sleigh.” He started barking orders at the surround yetis to bring his coat and ready the sleigh while the others moved closer to Jack and Pitch.

“So we’re really gonna trust him, eh?” Bunnymund asked, getting a-would be glare from Pitch.

“Yes, will that be a problem Bunnymund?” Pitch smiled cruelly, moving towards his voice. Bunnymund stepped back as Pitch opened his eyes to reveal his missing eyes. Tooth and Sandy stared in shock while Bunnymund shifted uncomfortably under the not there gaze. 

“Not unless you make it one.” He said before going off to follow North to the sleigh. Tooth smiled nervously at Pitch and Jack.

“It’s fine. He’ll get use to having you around soon enough.” Tooth reassured although she did not really believe it herself. Sandy nodded as well before they too followed Bunnymund and North. 

Jack turned to Pitch and watched the Nightmare King as he relaxed at the sounds of the other Guardians leaving. “I guess we should follow too huh?” Jack laughed awkwardly. He felt weird having to hold Pitch’s hand but touching anywhere just seemed…wrong. Pitch closed his eyes again and nodded.   
“Lead on Jack. You shall be my eyes for now.” Jack blushed at that, which was strange. He should be arguing and fighting with Pitch but after seeing in so much pain and seeing his Nightmares turn on him. Jack only had sympathy left for the Nightmare King. 

“For now.” He agreed, leading him towards the sleigh where the others were waiting.


	5. Field

Pitch was cursing at North as they landed roughly in the field. It had been a rather unpleasant trip since Jack decided he enjoyed hanging off the edge of the sleigh. Jack had placid Pitch by saying the others could keep an eye out for him. Oh, how Pitch wanted to strangle the frost spirit. Bunnymund laughed at Pitch as he slowly released his death grip on his seat. 

“We are here!” North proclaimed, hopping done from the sleigh. Tooth and Bunnymund jumped down and began examining the area for clues. Sandy tugged on Pitch’s sleeve, drawing his attention before he began to lead Pitch carefully down from the sleigh. 

“Thank you Sandy.” Sandy looked extremely pleased. Even though both had fought against each other, Pitch felt a great respect towards Sandy and it was clear from Sandy’s current actions that it was a mutual respect. Jack approached them, smiling at Sandy before looking at Pitch. 

“I think I came up with an idea, for not having to touch you all time.” The mischievous look on Jack’s face had Sandy stepping back and watching the two with a worried expression. Jack reached forward and grabbed a hold of some of Pitch’s robes and ripped a long strip from it. 

“What the hell are you doing!?” Pitch shouted at Jack. Jack hopped away from the searching hands with a laugh. 

“Oh calm down! You’ll like this, I promise.” Sandy grabbed Pitch’s sleeve gently, tugging him so that he was facing Jack. Jack focused on the strip of cloth; he combined his frost power into the very fiber of the fabric. If he did it correctly, Jack would only have to infused his powers into the strip of cloth every few hours or so. The fabric would act as if it was Jack constantly touching Pitch and send frost over wounds. “Finished,” Jack smiled, calling for the wind to carry and lift him to Pitch’s height. He wrapped the strip of cloth around Pitch’s face, tying the fabric securely in back. With a proud smile, Jack landed next to Sandy and both exchanged looks. “Well what do you think?” 

Pitch reached up and touched the now black and light blue fabric that covered his eyes. It was cold to the touch but Pitch did not feel any pains or aches from his wounds. Sandy gave Jack thumbs up and Jack chuckled. “It might take a while to get use to and I’ll have to sort of recharge every few hours but it should last until you’re all healed.” 

“Thank you Jack, but was it really necessary to rip it from my robes?!” Pitch growled, the shadows around him flared weakly. 

“Yes.” He stated simply, not even bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. Pitch scowled before holding out his hand. 

“I need you to lead me to where you found me. Then tell me what you see.” Jack took his hand and began to swing them again, much to Pitch’s displeasure. Then again he wasn't really happy with much at the moment. Not only was he still not seen by anyone but now his eyes were gone and he didn't even remember who did it to him. They paused and Jack stared at the message of help that was still there. The words were frosted over as the cold was setting in and naturally froze the top layer of water. 

“This is the place. There isn't much here but the word ‘help’ dug deep into the ground. Do you remember writing this?” Pitch turned as if he were looking at the surrounding area. 

“I can’t.” He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. Sandy, who had been trailing after them, laid a reassuring hand on Pitch’s arm. Jack crouched down and traced the words. He was absolutely convinced that Pitch had written this word. Pitch slowly began to walk forward, not wanting to trip and embarrass himself in front of Jack and Sandy. North, Tooth and Bunnymund were searching the nearby woods, fields and creek for any possible leads to his attacker. 

“HOW DARE YOU…” Pitch stumbled as the angry voice echoed in his head. He was sure that it was not from anyone nearby. The voice was completely unfamiliar, but he immediately associated it with the light and pain. 

“A woman, I remember a woman and she was yelling at me.” Pitch turned just as the air shifted, announcing Jack’s arrival. 

“Why was she yelling at you?” Jack was startled as Pitch began to laugh. This gained the attention of the other Guardians who immediately noticed the discomfort of the other two guardians. 

“What’s going on?” Tooth asked, fluttering behind Jack and Sandy while Pitch continued to laugh. 

“I don’t know. He just started laughing.” Pitch’s dark, rough laughter slowed as he reached out for Jack. Jack grabbed his hand with his own and immediately found his face being cupped by Pitch’s large and surprisingly warm hands. “Pitch?” He asked, his free hand curling around Pitch’s wrist while trying to stop his staff from knocking into Pitch. 

“She was yelling at me about you.”


	6. Squirrel

“Me?” Jack pointed to himself. It didn’t seem to make any sense to him that some woman would be yelling at Pitch about him. For over 300 years he had only limited interaction with spirits both because of his continuous journeying and lack of traffic of spirits in his home. “How can that be? I mean I hardly know any other spirits especially female spirits.” Pitch frowned. It wasn’t uncommon for spirits to really interact with each other, especially those that traveled as much as Jack did.

“Well, tell us who you do know and we’ll go investigate them!” Tooth offered with a smile. Bunnymund looked exasperated, it was clear from his stance that he did not want to do anything that could help Pitch. 

“Okay.” As Jack and the other Guardians talked, Pitch slipped away with the hopes of maybe remembering more. Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten for a brief moment that he was blind and walked straight into a patch of woods. Although fortune had abandoned Pitch, luck was on his side. After getting a good way through the woods he stopped and realized that he was most definitely lost. He placed his hand on a nearby tree and started to turn around when a rustling noise caught his attention. 

“Pitch Black, I didn’t think I would see you here again.” Pitch stiffened, recognizing the high pitched voice of the local earth spirit. The tiny squirrel spirit skittered up to a tree that Pitch hand was on. The squirrel looked at Pitch, its tiny head cocked as the Nightmare King turned his head away. “Hey! Why you got that thing over your eyes? Are you playing a game?” 

“No, now go away you little pest.” Pitch made a swipe with his free hand at the squirrel which missed it completely. 

“Wow, you completely missed me! Oh, is this some sort of training?! Are you like, trying to use your shadows to lead you somewhere? Oh! Oh! Maybe I could hide and you would have to use your shadows to find me!” Pitch was about to yell and try to hit the tiny spirit when a thought came to him.

“You were here yesterday, correct? Did you see me with someone?” The squirrel twitched as it thought. 

“Hmmm….I don’t think so. Well at least I don’t know if you two ran into each other but there was another person here yesterday.” 

“That might be who I’m looking for. Could you tell me their name?” Pitch felt the little critter twitch against the tree again.

“I didn’t know her name. She was new or something and she had this really cool ability to like make this really bright light from a stone to burn things. She burnt a flower and an acorn for me. Even though she did that, I don’t think she really liked me.” 

“That’s a shame. You are a really kind spirit. Would you like to see under this fabric?” Pitch asked, sliding the icy fabric up to uncover one of his eyes. The squirrel ran closer to him, it’s tail twitch fast. 

“Oh my acorns, yes!!” Pitch chuckled deeply as he opened his eye. Never in his life did Pitch think he would gain such amusement from listening to the tiny spirit’s high pitched scream and the thump of its body hitting the ground. His laughter brought Jack to him and did not die down for a few more minutes. 

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked. His worry of not seeing Pitch around after he had finished talking to the others began to fade. Pitch’s laugh was shocking but very good to hear as he had searched the woods. Pitch, still unable to speak, pointed towards area he heard the squirrel fall. Jack shook his head at the sight of the squirrel lying on the ground, one of its little legs twitching in its unconscious state. “You are evil.” Jack chuckled before grabbing Pitch’s hand and gently guiding him out of the woods.


	7. Eyes

“So we are looking for a woman with a stone that can burn things?” North asked once they had all gathered once more. 

“Yeah, apparently she was around the area when Pitch was here.”

“And she has, what appears to be an obsession with burning things.” Pitch interjected. Jack nodded as he continued to hold Pitch’s hand. Jack’s grip on Pitch’s hand had tightened over the mention of burning things. No one commented on this matter but North gave both men a suspicious look. 

“Well, that does help to narrow down the suspects.” Bunnymund sarcastically commented. Unlike Jack, the other Guardian’s knew many spirits even if they did not interact with them that much. Tooth smacked the back of Bunnymund’s head causing the Easter spirit to flinch and glare at the innocent looking Tooth fairy. 

“What can we do?”North frowned at Jack’s question. Even with this information it wasn’t the most useful. Sandy frowned and kicked the ground as small conversations began to break out in the group between the members. Pitch was also not contributing to the group since his attention had been drawn to something off to his left. Even though he could not see it, he could hear it. The shadows were whispering and growing from the shadows of the woods. Sandy watched Pitch with a worried expression on his face. It hurt the Dream Caster to know that the Pitch would never see again but he worried more about the control over the shadows and nightmares that Pitch still seemed to have, even if it was such a small amount of control that Pitch himself probably hadn’t even noticed.

“Something’s coming.” Pitch interrupted, tugging on Jack’s hand to get him to look in the direction of the ever growing shadows. The Guardians tensed, preparing to leap into action at any time until a shadow form of Pitch stepped from the shadows. 

“What the…” Jack gasped as the shadow Pitch stared at all of them with Pitch’s eyes. “How is that even possible?” Pitch frowned; the shock and awe in Jack’s voice drew his curiosity.

“What is it?” 

“It’s a shadow that has your eyes.” Pitch scoffed.

“Impossible! How can a shadow have my eyes? Unless…I mean it could explain this.” Pitch reached up, touching the fabric covering his eyes. Jack felt something in his stomach twisted at the thought of Pitch having his eyes again. He knew that he should be glad that if this shadow really did have Pitch’s eyes that he would see again. 

“You can remove your bloody eyes!?” Bunnymund asked, his eyes widening at the thought of Pitch being able to remove his eyes. 

“Possibly,” Pitch shrugged. Even though he couldn’t see he could feel the shadow as it moved closer to them. The shadow reached out and grabbed Pitch’s face, continuing to move closer to him. 

“Pitch…” Jack whispered as Pitch released his hand to touch the shadow. The Nightmare King gasped as the shadow seemed to melt into Pitch’s skin. “Pitch!” He shouted as Pitch collapsed to his knees, his hand reaching up to remove the fabric from his eyes. 

“Well, this hurts.” Pitch muttered, opening his eyes slowly. “I can see…sort of.” His hand reaching out looking for something to grab and help him stand. Jack grabbed the hand and dragged him up while using his staff as a counterbalance. 

“What do you mean sort of?” 

“Everything is a blur, but not only that. I think I know where the woman is.” Pitch smirked, closing his eyes again and putting back the piece of fabric. Jack smiled when he noticed  
that once again Pitch did not let go of his hand.

“Well, where is she?” Bunnymund asked annoyed with the subtle flirting between the two. Fortunately he was sure that neither of the two realized that they were flirting, so there was nothing to worry about them getting together. 

“You’re not going to like this, but I believe she is at your workshop, North.” North cursed in Russian before running back to the sleigh. 

“Get back to the shop immediately!” North ordered, getting into the sleigh and producing a snow globe. The others raced after him to the sleigh and barely managing to get in before they were teleported by to North’s workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Life is crazy but yay new chapter! So close to finding out who it is! *insert evil laugh here*


	8. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the better version of this chapter! The first one I posted seemed confusing but it's better now! I promise! (or so I think). Just one more chapter left!

She remembers being a flower once. She had many brothers and sisters and they lived very happily in their field. It was a quiet and peaceful field where her family supported each other to grow strong. She was so weak and small compared to her siblings but she knew one day she would be as tall as them, with their help. That was until one day a little girl came and dug little Linh, for that was the name later give to her, up and replanted her in a small garden. Linh grew weaker in this new garden since she no longer had the support of her brothers and sisters. No matter what the little girl tried to do Linh slowly faded away. When Linh woke up again, she was once again in the field with her brothers and sisters. This brought such joy to Linh before she realized she was no longer a flower. She cried when she realized this and only stopped when she heard something, like the wind whispering to all the flowers.

A soft voice whispered in her ear, “Linh.” It was her name from now on and with her new name she began to watch over all of the flowers in the field. The season of summer slowly passed into fall until the first frost came. Linh, until the first frost, had been quite happy with her life until she noticed her brothers and sisters were fading like she once had. She panicked at the arrival of the first frost. She cried and screamed, wanting to know why they had to suffer as she did. After a while she grew silent, so silent that she was able to hear laughter through the woods that surrounded her field. Curiosity pulled at her and she followed the laughter, she followed it until she found the source. It was a young white haired boy. He was flying around the air, laughing and creating snow. Not that Linh had any idea what that was, but what she did know was that boy was very precious to her. So she sat quietly in the woods and watched as he made his own fun, all the while she felt a pain deep within her body. That pain grew deeper as she watched him leave. 

Time passed and seasons came and went. Linh stayed at the field and found a rhythm with the Earth as she began to sleep during the winters but always stayed up to the first frost of winter to watch the boy, whom she now knew as Jack Frost. With each passing year the pain inside of her grew deeper and stronger. It all changed though when her field was destroyed. Bulldozers and trucks trampled her flowers and dug up the earth to create basements for homes. Linh was devastated until she saw it. A small stone, just smaller then her hand, half covered in a dirt pile. It seemed to call to Linh and the moment she touched the stone she knew; knew that this stone would help to make Jack hers. 

She didn’t act right away, oh no. She followed the frost spirit and learned more about him. She was fortunate enough to have witnessed the battle between Pitch and Guardians. Still she did not act even with the fear of Jack getting hurt or killed cause the pain to throb. One day as she was visiting the field that was ones the woods that surround her field she came across Pitch Black. She knew at the moment it was a time to act. She clutched the stone tightly in her hand and confronted the Nightmare King. Something inside of him scared her, perhaps it was just because of what he was or perhaps she knew that he was the only one that could truly take away her Jack. It didn’t matter. Just that he suffered and was out of the way as she finally went to Santa’s Workshop. 

It took the flower spirit a short while to get there. There were not many flowers that grew north enough for her to travel. Once she was there, she was stopped by yetis and elves. With barely a thought the stone took care of the annoyances. They ran and scattered from her presence. That was fine with her. All she wanted was Jack. When he returned with the Guardians she realized that she should have killed the Nightmare King. 

“He’s mine.” Was the only warning Linh gave before pointing the stone at Pitch and releasing the power once more.  
~Guidance~  
Pitch clutched the bleeding Jack against his chest. It wasn’t supposed to have happened like this. The Guardians were nowhere to be seen and Pitch was pretty sure that North was hurt pretty good. His own body was beginning to ache from his healing wounds and from the new burns he had gained while trying to protect the unconscious Jack. 

“Damn Jack! Wake Up!” Pitch ordered, as he slowly began to move into a better position under North’s desk. The workshop was in ruins and the yetis and elves were either dead, harmed or ran away when Linh had arrived at the workshop. When they had arrived back at the workshop a woman was waiting for them, her face blank and her eyes completely focused on both Pitch and Jack. With only a brief warning, she released the energy of the sun stone, aiming directly at Pitch. Jack, being the valiant idiot that he was, managed to pull Pitch out of the way of the beam that she sent at him and managed to get hit instead. Pitch had heard the cry of pain from Jack and ripped the fabric from his eyes to try and find the blue blur that was Jack. Because of his eyes he wasn’t any use to the Guardians as they fought the crazed woman and instead picked up the unconscious Jack and slowly made his way towards the direction of North’s room. It took him long enough that some of the attacks that the Guardians had tried to prevent from hitting him did hit their intended target. Pitch had ignored the pain in favor of getting Jack somewhere safe, which ended up being under North’s desk. 

“Hn…Pitch?” Jack began to stir in Pitch’s arms, causing the Nightmare King to sigh in relief. 

“Thank the fearlings you’re alive!” Pitch muttered as he buried his face into Jack’s hair. 

“What happened? Where’s North and Sandy? Are Tooth and Bunnymund okay?” He shifted in Pitch’s arms only to freeze in pain from both his head and shoulder. “What happened to me?” 

“Do you remember the woman? The one with the Svarog’s stone?” Jack’s eyes narrowed as he tiredly stared at Pitch’s chest. 

“Svarog’s stone? What the heck is that?” Pitch sighed softly but immediately tensed as a creak was heard just outside of the door. The door to North’s office opened slowly and footsteps enter the room. Pitch tensed, readying the shadows to attack at a moment’s notice when a loud crash came from outside of the room. The footsteps quickly ran out of the room, in search of the crash. Both men relaxed after few more moments of silence.

“Svarog’s stone is a small portion of the Sun and Fire God Svarog’s power. The bastard created three of these stones and allowed them to melt deep into the Earth before covering and hiding the locations. Which brings to question how this simple flower spirit could find such a powerful weapon.” 

“Oh right.” Jack grimaced as he tried to move out of Pitch’s tight hold but the pain continued to cause him to stay still. “Linh, a simple flower spirit, I wonder why is she after me? I don’t understand.” Pitch smiled to himself as he shifted Jack carefully in his arms so that he could be carried bridal style. 

“I’m not sure but the fact that she’s willing to kill to get you shows that she’s no longer stable. That is if she ever was.” Jack clung to the fabric of Pitch’s robes as the Nightmare King gently cradled him in his arms. 

“She wants to kill you.” Jack whispered shocked at the very idea. He bowed his head, not wanting Pitch to see his face. Pitch frowned. He could tell that even though he couldn’t see Jack’s face, he could feel the sadness and fear in the tense frame in his arms. 

“Yes, that’s not actually unusual. Now, come on, we’ve got to get out of here. You’ll have to be my eyes still. All I can see are blurs.” Jack nodded against Pitch’s chest as they slipped out from under the desk. Together they managed to get to the door without much trouble. Pitch stopped just beside the door and looked down at Jack. “She’s still out there Jack. I’ll need you tell me when to run.” 

“Okay.” Slowly, Pitch stepped outside of the door trying not to make any noise. Jack clutched his shoulder as he looked around the giant open room they had just stepped into. Many parts of the floor were scorched black from the stone and so many toys littered the ground. “All the toys…I hope that North will be able to remake them.”

“Focus Jack, do you see her?” Startled from his thoughts, Jack looked around the room, only to see the smiling young woman across the room. 

“Run Pitch!” Jack’s warning came a second too late as heat and light slammed into Pitch’s body, causing him to lose his grip on Jack’s body. “Pitch!” Jack shouted, having landed hard on his uninjured side and rolled a bit away. 

“Run Jack, it’s you she wants. Don’t give her the satisfaction and just run!” Pitch groaned, as soft giggling began to fill the room.

“Oh, he won’t run Pitch Black. He’s mine and he’s meant to be with me.” Linh smiled, her slim body swaying with each step she made towards them. She was so excited! Jack would finally be able to make the pain go away once he was hers. Jack pushed himself up as much as he could before his bleeding shoulder caused him to collapse under his own weight.

“Why?! Why are you doing this?” Linh paused in the middle of the room. Her purple hair that was slowly fading into a blue flowed out around as if picking up the smallest current in the air. She moved just enough to stare at Jack as she lifted her hand with the stone clutched and pointed it at Jack. 

“Because you’re mine Jack.” She said it so simply that Jack could almost believe it. The small flower spirit smiled, lowering her hand and approached him. “All mine.” She let out a scream as black sand slammed into her hand. 

“You’re wrong. Jack Frost is mine. He is my eyes until I say otherwise.” Pitch snarled at the woman. Linh screamed again, sap following out her wound. 

“You can’t have him! You hurt him before and I punished you for that. No one will hurt my Jack again. He’s mine!” She screamed the last two words. Pitch laughed, he could feel her fear and anger towards him. 

“Oh how wrong you are.” Pitch, truth be told, was very surprised he had managed to hit the flower spirit at all. 

“Pitch! No, she’ll kill you.” Jack warned, finally managing to get into a sitting position against the wall. Pitch smiled to himself as he heard the woman come running towards him. 

“I already told you Jack. She wouldn’t be the first.” He felt the burning power of the stone as Linh once again used the stone against him. All of Pitch’s instincts told him to run from the pain and light, instead he allowed the thought of an injured Jack being forced by this woman to consume him and lend him strength. 

“He’s mine!” She screamed as she raced forward and shoving the stone directly into Pitch’s stomach. Any power that Pitch had managed to gather faded quickly as he once again passed out from the pain the stone brought.

“PITCH!” Jack forced himself up and ran over to the collapsed figure. Linh stood back as she watched Jack throw himself over Pitch to protect him from any further damage. “Don’t hurt him anymore.”

She giggled once more, reaching down with her free hand to run it through Jack’s hair. “You’re mine. Finally mine and now you can take the pain away.” Jack looked up into her green eyes. What he saw in them surprised him. 

“Sure…” He whispered. He called the air to bring his staff that had been lost when they first encountered Linh, in his rush to save Pitch. The smile on her face was one that broke Jack’s heart. She looked so happy that tears began to fall from her eyes. “All this time…I thought you were in love with me. But I realized that you don’t love. You can’t love anymore. You just want what I bring to all other flowers with my power…” He grabbed his staff as it came flying at him and used it to drag himself up. 

“Let me fade away once more, my little winter spirit.” She whispered so softly that Jack almost missed it. Her eyes closed as she waited for Jack’s attack. Jack could only stare at her for a moment before; with a sob and closed eyes he summoned the frost lighting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me!! A lot of stuff has happened to me lately and I just got around to finishing this! I just want to thank everyone for reading and (hopefully) enjoyed this fic!

The Guardian’s came rushing out of one of the corridors into the wide open room. They had retreated in hopes that they could regroup and come up with a plan of attack. Sandy had managed to lock Linh outside of the corridor as they discussed. Bunnymund had tempted a glimpse in the room into the other room by portal when he accidentally knocked into a row of toys. This had been the crash that drew Linh’s attention from Jack and Pitch earlier. Finally they had come up with a plan of attack which turned out unneeded as they rushed the room.  
The sight that greeted the Guardians was not what they had been expecting. Off to the other side of the room sat Jack with Pitch leaning against his shoulder. Frost covered a small section of the floor in front of them. North gasped at the sight of hundreds if not thousands of flowers surrounded Jack and Pitch. Most were both purple and blue with some yellow and white scattered in. Slowly the Guardians approached their fallen comrades but were relieved to see the slight rising and falling of their chests. 

“Rest and healing that is what they need.” North told the other as they carefully grabbed them and carried them to the infirmary. Tooth and Sandy went in search of the yetis and elves that had run off or were hurt while trying to protect the workshop. 

Due to the extent of both of their wounds North predicted that neither man would wake for several days and went about fixing and helping those of his workshop. All the Guardians but Sandy left to return to their own realms. Sandy was Jack and Pitch’s silent Guardian while they slept and healed. Occasionally Pitch’s old wounds would cause him to groan and stir restlessly and Sandy would take Jack’s hand and cover Pitch’s hand with it. Of course the first time this happened, Sandy had to push the two beds closer to each other which turned into a bigger mess then it needed to be. Jack was the first to wake from his healing sleep. He almost regretted having to wake from the dreams he was having but once he was awake he was grateful. To see Pitch asleep in the bed next to him had calmed the panic in him down pretty quickly. Looking around the rest of the room he caught sight of a dozing Sandy. Jack chuckled as he notice the dream sand above the Sandman’s head was in the shape of him, Pitch and Sandy holding hands and going around in a circle. Jack rubbed his face before reaching off to the side of his bed to grab his staff. The moment he touched his staff he remembered what he had done to Linh. He froze as the memory of Linh’s sad, smiling face as he killed her. 

“Jack?” a hoarse called out his name from Pitch’s bed. Jack turned immediately, panic once again setting in. His panic was for not when he noticed Pitch had merely woken up and seemed to be searching the room for Jack. 

“I’m right here.” Jack slipped from his bed and settled down onto Pitch’s. Pitch latched onto Jack’s arm, searching for his hand and relaxing once he found it. “Still feeling the pain?” 

“Yes and it appears my eyes have not gotten any better. I think…I think they may be ruined.” Jack frowned at that, reaching out and tracing the edge of his right eye. 

“I guess you’ll still need a guide then huh?” Pitch chuckled, pulling Jack’s hand up and bringing it to his lips. 

“As I told her and I will tell you again. You are mine. You will be my eyes and guide until I say otherwise.” Jack shivered as Pitch placed a gentle kiss on his hand. 

“I guess I have no choice.” Jack laughed before yawning and lying down across Pitch’s legs. Pitch scowled but allowed the boy to lay there as long as he could hold his hand. 

It was few days later when they held a funeral for those that died from the initial attack. By request of Jack Linh was also given a funeral. Jack created a large ice marker, showing where her flowers were laid to rest. 

“It’s strange. I never thought any of us could really die and yet, she did. I know she also caused deaths but…she wanted to die.” Jack stood staring at the marker with Pitch’s hand resting on his shoulder. They had been out there for hours and if the cold weather really bothered Pitch, he did not show it. 

“What else were you to do Jack? Other then grant her wish?” Jack sighed, turning with a small frown on his face.

“I suppose I couldn’t have done anything differently. I just feel like I could though.” Pitch moved closer to Jack and pulled him tightly against his body. 

“Don’t worry about any of that now. We must be getting home. The North has grown boring.” He mumbled into Jack’s soft frozen hair. The frost spirit nodded, taking one last moment to look at the grave marker before darkness surrounded them and his new life as Pitch’s guide began.


End file.
